Why Voldemort Was After Harry Potter
by fizzyglitter
Summary: have you ever wondered WHY Voldemort was after Harry Potter? He killed his parents just to GET to Harry. Don't you find this just a 'tad' unusual? This was your idea taryn for me to put it onto fanfic.net........ This is my first fic. So have fun reading!
1. The First Theory

Why Voldemort Was After Harry Potter (or something like that)   
  
Have you ever wondered why Voldemort forgot everyone else and went after the Potters? Why he killed Harry's parents to get to Harry Potter? Why did he want to kill Harry? He was only a baby.   
If he was only a baby at the time, he wouldn't be a threat to his evil plans. Not in the slightest.   
The Potters even tried to hide themselves from Voldemort using a secret-keeper and a powerful charm. But why was Voldemort specifically after the Potters? Is there something more to this question?   
I think very much that there is.   
Here is my theory…   
  
"Malfoy, give me that piece of paper," said a cold voice, and a hand protruded from an armchair near the fire.   
The man in the room handed him a yellowed piece of parchment, seeming to be very old. As the man in the armchair looked over the piece of parchment, Malfoy wrung his hands nervously. His master wouldn't be happy with this news he had brought him, scavenged from an old seer's home in Hogsmeade.   
"Where did you find this," the man in the armchair's voice was shaking with rage as he held up the parchment, which was getting crushed in his hand from suppressed anger, which wouldn't be suppressed any more.   
"I - I got it from an old seers house in Hogsmeade Village," he stammered, fearfully.   
"Go to her house and bring her to me," he said coldly. There was a hint of unmistakable malice in his voice as he crumpled up the piece of old yellowed parchment and threw it in the fire.   
"Yes, My Lord," said Malfoy, and he walked out the door, still wringing his hands.   
  
Malfoy walked out the door and sighed a sigh of relief; he was quite glad to get out of that place in one piece at the state of that news he gave his master.   
Silently, he made his way down the street and down a dark alley, making his way to the middle of the alley.   
He looked both ways and upwards, then he got out his wand, said lumos and light came to the end of his wand.   
Looking further around the alley for homeless people, which muggles had many of. When he saw no-one, he said nox and his wand went out. After that he put his wand back in his cloak and disapparated on the spot.   
  
At that very moment, a man apparated in Hogsmeade Village with a small pop.   
He looked around, apparently looking for people who might be lurking in the shadows, but then he seemed to shake himself as if saying to himself, 'nonsense! I am the person lurking in the darkness!'   
The man walked suddenly down the vacant lane and stopped in front of a small cottage apart from all the others. This seemed to be where he was headed, so he walked up the small tidy path and stopped at the door. Not bothering to knock, he got out his wand, muttered alohomora and opened the door noiselessly, apparently wanting to stay hidden. He looked around the corner with his wand and slowly tiptoed in the door, surprised there wasn't any more security than a locked door at this time of the century.   
Suddenly, a skinny looking lady with glasses that made her eyes too big for her face, came out of the shadows armed with her wand. She shouted a sort of spell that came shooting out of her wand in an array of yellow sparks.   
He blocked this with a blocking spell and advanced on the lady.  
Suddenly the man held up his wand and strong looking ropes flowed out of his wand, tying up the lady, who was staring wide-eyed at Malfoy, surprised that this could happen to her.   
"hmph" she muttered, taking the ropes as an insult.   
Malfoy got his wand again and muttered mobilicorpus and the lady started to float after him as he walked out the door, holding it open for the lady, who scowled, and turned her nose to the air and, uninterested in this, Malfoy started to walk down the street.   
A few people from the houses looked out their windows, at the scene. But they dare not tell people what had happened, what they had seen. Otherwise he'd come after them too…   
  
There was a knock at the door.   
"Come in," said a cold voice.   
The door creaked open and in came Malfoy with the skinny lady with the glasses.   
"You have got the seer that had the parchment?" inquired the cold voice.   
"Yes, this is her, My Lord," and he took the charm off her and she just stood there, bound with rope.   
"You are the seer from Hogsmeade Village, which had the premonition that there was a little boy that would save us all?" asked the cold voice, swiveling around in his chair.   
"You shall find out," replied the lady, mistily, as she seated herself in a near comfortable looking armchair, with difficulty.   
"My deatheater here found a little piece of parchment belonging to a seer in Hogsmeade. I find it very interesting that it belonged to you, Sybill. I thought you were just a miserable fake," said Voldemort, a trace of amusement in his voice.   
Sybill scowled back defiantly.   
Suddenly, Voldemort took out his wand lazily and pointed it at her.   
"Tell me, Sybill. How did you find this out?" he said tauntingly.   
Sybill sighed, apparently looking quite annoyed at this question which seemed to keep hitting her back in the face.   
"My friend came in one day to have a cup of tea. So I made the tea and -"   
"Get to it!" interrupted Voldemort.   
"I'm getting there, I'm getting there!" she replied.   
"When I came back with the tea," she continued an obvious hint of annoyance in her voice. "I put it in front of her and asked how she was enjoying the weather. She said that she loved the weather, nice and cool as it was, with nice of clear blue sky, - " she stopped at this point, as Voldemort was glaring at her piercingly.   
"And when she started sipping her tea, I sat back in my chair and I think I dozed off a bit. When I woke up she looked quite stricken. She said that I had had a premonition and that I had gone all up straight and my eyes rolled back in my head. I said this was nonsense until she said what I had said -"   
"And that was?" Voldemort asked impatiently, pointedly pointing the wand back at her threateningly.   
"That I'd said that a boy called Harry Potter will destroy the Dark Lord and that all will be happy forever," she said hurriedly, glancing nervously at the wand that seemed inches from her nose.   
Voldemort pointed his wand at her, and muttered obliviate!   
Suddenly a blankness came over Sybill Trelawney and she sat back in her chair and said, "Merry Christmas," in a vague voice.   
"Your name is Sybill Trelawney and my name is Bob, this here is George and I highly recommend that you apparate back to Hogsmeade where your home is at number one, Someg Lane."   
He then muttered to Malfoy… who now seemed to be George. "Lucius, bring her back to her house, she is no longer any use to us and if we kill her I don't want to clean up the mess and they'll be onto our trail… pesky ministry."  
Lucius Malfoy pointed his wand at her and muttered the spell to take off the restraining ropes binding her arms to her body and took her outside the rickety, dark, old mansion near the busy street. Anyone who looked at it would think that no-one lived there… that it was vacant.   
Voldemort turned back to the fire, twiddling his fingers.   
  
"Goodbye Harry,"   
  
  
  



	2. The Second Theory

1 Why Voldemort Was After Harry Potter  
  
Chapter Two  
  
By Fizzyglitter  
  
A/N: My story about why Voldie is after Harry Potter was so successful, I decided to make a second chapter. (this has 34 reviews! My other stories have reviews like, **coughcough**onetwoandfifteen**coughcough**  
  
I'm not sure what this chapter is going to be about yet, I'm just making it up as I go along.  
  
When all of you said that Voldemort should have killed Trelawney, I didn't kill her in my fanfiction because in the books, she's still alive… of course. As I was reading the fanfiction, I started to think to myself, "geez, shoulda used another psychic… sigh."  
  
D/C: I don't own the stuff owned by Jk Rowling! Duh! (Sigh)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As you know already, Harry's parents were killed by Voldemort with one of the three forbidden curses. Why exactly, is a mystery to all. (That we know, anyway).  
  
I give you, another theory why this tragedy occurred.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time: When Riddle lived at Hogwarts.  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle sat at his divination desk, listening to his divination teacher.  
  
"As you can see, the crystal ball in front of you has swirling mist. As you look into the swirling mist, you should see some forms. Now, you may interpret the forms in the mist by your book of omens, or you may interpret it just by looking at it; there should be a scene or someone talking…"  
  
By the time the teacher had finished, it was practically the end of class.  
  
"Class, before you go, I would like you to take a look into your crystal ball, to see wether you were listening to me or not."  
  
The class groaned, and started to watch their crystal ball impatiently.  
  
Tom seeped into the swirling mists of the crystal ball, willing something to show up.  
  
Suddenly, he saw it.  
  
"'… kill … time to kill…'  
  
A boy, wide eyed, was running up the stairs to where a strange voice seemed to be coming from, two others in trail; a girl with messy brown hair and a boy with red hair and freckles.  
  
'Harry, what are we –'  
  
'SHH!'  
  
The boy, Harry, looked as if he was listening to something.  
  
'… I smell blood … I SMELL BLOOD!'  
  
'it's going to kill someone!' yelled the boy."  
  
The image faded out, and another one came.  
  
"'His name's Harry Potter…' came a voice out of the swirling mists.  
  
'Is it… it couldn't be… Harry Potter? Bless me!' came another voice.  
  
'Poor child, his parents were killed so long ago…' whispered another."  
  
The voices stopped and he was left there, gaping into his crystal….  
  
"Mr Riddle! Mr Riddle!" the voice penetrated his thoughts.  
  
He quickly snapped out of it.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Class ended fifteen minutes ago, and I think you really should be gone by now, you need to get to your next class!" pointed out the teacher.  
  
"OK, thanks Professor." And with that he picked up his things and walked to his next class.  
  
"Well, yeh know what I mean…" Rubeus Hagrid walked past Riddle.  
  
"Hey Hagrid!"  
  
He turned around. "Yes, Riddle?"  
  
"Since when do you talk to mudbloods… but then again, you are one already so I guess you could speak to your own kind… couldn't you?"  
  
"It's a bit rich comin' from yeh, Riddle. An' don' insult me friends!"  
  
"Are you calling me a mudblood, Hagrid? Oh, and I can insult whomever I like."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time: Night of Potter's Attack.  
  
"Malfoy, bring me my wand."  
  
Malfoy hobbled over with Voldemort's wand. He hobbled, because he had been hit with the cruciatus curse twice when he said that he didn't believe that this boy, Harry Potter, could do so much damage.  
  
"Wormtail. Hand me my book."  
  
He scurried over with a large leather-bound book.  
  
Voldemort crossed a name off a list contained in the book. The list was labelled: "People we need to kill." Although little did he know that some things don't turn out the way you want them to.  
  
That night they arrived at Godric's Hollow. The tragedy occurred. It appeared that Riddle perished, but that is wrong… very wrong…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So, now you know. (Oooh, I'm going to make that the ending author note for this ficcy! () 


	3. The Third Theory

1 Why Voldemort Was After Harry Potter  
  
(Theory Three)  
  
A/N: Well, here I have, yet another theory that is stored away in my brain ready to be expressed!  
  
Please review! (ok, that was a very short a/n!)  
  
D/C: Anything you recognise isn't mine! It's JK's!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Voldemort was in quite a happy mood. He had only three more descendants to Godric Griffindor to eliminate. Since he had been eliminating them for years it was quite a feat for him.  
  
That night he was going to their house – what was it called? Godric's Hollow. What an obvious name for them to be staying at. It screams 'descendant of Griffindor lives here.' Really makes no sense, actually, he thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
LATER ON  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hand me my wand, Nott." He ordered one of his faithful death eaters.  
  
Nott stumbled over to the dresser where his wand lay, and picked it up carefully and handed it to Voldemort, fear in his eyes.  
  
Voldemort snatched it and grabbed his coat, heading out the door, not bothering to thank the terrified death eater.  
  
Shortly afterwards  
  
Voldemort slammed open the door, and paced into their front room like he owned the place.  
  
"Who's there?" called Lilly Potter as she came through the hallway to see who it was who had broken their door down.  
  
When she saw who it was, she backed to the wall in fear, shaking from top to toe. "JAMES!"  
  
Her husband came running with Harry in his arms, which he didn't know at the time was a big mistake.  
  
"You!" he said to Voldemort, pointing a finger at him in anger. Putting an arm around Lilly, he said to Voldemort, anger evident in his voice. "You can't have him"  
  
"Oh yes I can" he raised his wand mercilessly.  
  
"Fine, if you want it that way" James pulled out his wand defiantly and put baby Harry into his crib.  
  
"Brave aren't you, Potter. I shall have fun defeating you!" Voldemort snarled and shot a curse at him.  
  
James dodged and threw up his wand and yelled another curse, but it was no use as Voldemort blocked it.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand, cackled and suddenly shot a curse at James –  
  
"AVADA KEDABRA!"  
  
There was a burst of green light and James fell to the ground, Lilly screaming as he hit the ground.  
  
She fell to James' limp dead body and cried his name, telling him not to leave her. Sobbing, she stood up and looked over to the crib, where Voldemort was looking into it.  
  
"You can't have him!" She yelled as she shoved Voldemort out of range of the crib.  
  
"Get out of the way!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY GIRL!"  
  
"NO please no! Don't hurt him!"  
  
Voldemort had a cold look on his face as he raised his wand. Tears flowed down Lilly's face as she braced herself for what was about to happen.  
  
There was a flash of green light and Lilly toppled to the floor.  
  
He advanced on the crib and shot the curse at him too… but something happened.  
  
A burst of green light occurred, but the baby wasn't dead… it bounced onto Voldemort though. He screamed piercingly and fell to the ground. His spirit left his body behind and trailed off into the nothingness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, that was quite dramatic wasn't it?  
  
I *had* to put in the bit where they got killed otherwise the story wouldn't be big enough…  
  
Do you think I should boost the rating? *Bites lip* This chapter was pretty violent…  
  
Anyhow, please review!  
  
And writing this chapter gave me another idea of a theory! Beware! (laughs)  
  
(turns back to her one word vocabulary) review… review review, review… review re-review! 


End file.
